


The Captain's present

by MidnightSaphireRose



Series: One-Shots [11]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Christmas, F/M, Sick Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1675514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightSaphireRose/pseuds/MidnightSaphireRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas~! Yet you feel there was something else but you don't quite seem to remember...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Captain's present

**Author's Note:**

> Reader Format  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin/ Attack On Titan  
> Pairing: Reader (Over 18) x Levi  
> Genre: Fluff/Romance  
> A/U(unless she does come back one day): unidentified moment after Levi's squad 2.0 is created,  
>  Ymir is present and they're not pursued by the military police brigade.  
>  In the survey corps HQ.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own you or SNK but I do own all of your action within this story!

 

~x~  
  
You were walking through the cold halls of the Survey's corp HQ, _We are December the 25th today._..   
  
You were heading towards the Mess Hall, knowing full well that today, everyone would celebrate Christmas, _well! Today I can drink alcohol without sneaking around!_ Gleefully, you though about all the fun you would have with your squad and friends today as you were marching towards the big dining room, _I know something else is up the 25th, but what?_ Feeling you had forgotten something pretty important, you continued marching as you were trying to remember that little something, _hummm... I guess booze could help my memory_!  
  
At this point, you excitedly ran towards the Mess hall, bumping into something soft and warm, "Oops, sorry!"  
  
'Nhg' was the response you got and you frowned, turning around as you meet the gaze of a certain Captain, "Hey! Levi! Aren't you going to the mess hall?"  
  
He shook is head as his pretty blue eyes locked with yours, "Nope! Too many damn brats, like you, are going to be there..."  
  
Pouting, you quickly turned your back to him, bended over and slapped your butt at him as you pulled your tongue out and you brought your index finger to your eye, pulling down the skin under it, "Bite me, old man!"  
  
You hurriedly went to towards your destination, fuming as you mimicked him, "Nope! Too many damn brats, _like you_ , are going to be there... Beh..."  
  
As you made it to the hall, it had a big Christmas tree decorated with lights, garlands and ornaments. It was in the middle of the room while the dining tables themselves had green and red table cloths, _So pretty!  
_  
You descended the stairs and went to your regular table, "Hey guys!"   
  
The 104th members smiled and grinned when they saw you, "Merry Christmas (Name)!"  
  
Giggling as you scratched the back of your head, you sat down on one of the many chairs around the table, "Thank you everyone, Merry Christmas to you guys too!"  
  
You chatted with them, drank and had fun, but suddenly remembered about that something you forgot about, "Hey, guys! Is there anything else to celebrate aside Christmas?"  
  
Everyone was humming as they shook their heads as Eren scratched his chin, "Wait... I seem remember something vaguely... who is a Capricorn? Horoscope doesn't really matter, more like it will help us figure out whose birthday it is..."  
  
Someone came up behind them, "Dearies! Levi is a Capricorn!"  
  
The table stared at Hanji and she grinned, "Levi's birthday is today!?"  
  
Your eyes flew opened, "Why isn't the old man here?! I knew something slipped my mind!"  
  
Hanji sighed as she shrugged, "good question! I, myself, don't know."  
  
Blinking as you got up, you felt bad for your earlier conduct, "He's all alone in his room! That's no way to celebrate! Let's bring food and drinks over there! We could chat with him~ We are his squad after all!"  
  
Eren nodded in agreement as he flailed his arms in excitement, "Yea! Let's do it!"  
  
Hanji yelled towards a handsome blond man, "Hey, Old man Erwin!"  
  
Erwin, who was at his table with other squad Leaders left his table, heading towards your table with two bags, "Hey, kids!"  
  
Everyone rolled their eyes, "yes, elderly?"  
  
He grunted in disapproval, "Okay, I get it! You guys are young adults."  
  
The 104th nodded in agreement as he gave the bags to Mikasa and Armin, "Give these to Levi from me and Hanji"  
  
Everyone got up and left the mess hall, feeling them following you, "Come brave comrades! Let's see our old pal Levi!"  
  
Eren ran to your side and grinned with napkins, "Let's bother him to death!"  
  
You thumbed up as Jean and Sasha brought some food from the Mess Hall, Sasha's eyes were glimmering, "I bet he's hungry!"  
  
Jean sighed, grimacing, "Don't assume stuff like that, It will get you killed..."  
  
Connie went to Sasha's side with the dishes and utensils, in disbelief , "You really only think food makes people happy..."  
  
Sasha nodded in agreement as Ymir brought 6 bottles of Vines and Christa brought the cups, "Ymir, are you sure there are enough cups in here?"  
  
Ymir smirked as she snaked one of her arms around Krista's shoulders, "One bottle is for both of us, we are drinking from the bottle, hun!"  
  
Krista blushed at the though, "Geez, stupid Ymir! Stop saying such things in front of people!"  
  
Mikasa and Armin were bringing the two bags Hanji asked them to bring the Captain, "Armin? What do you think these are?"  
  
Armin blinked and thought about it, "Might be presents, she did say it was from her and Erwin..."  
  
Mikasa thought about it, "Oh~ I guess you are right, I feel stupid for asking now..."  
  
The happy group made it's way in front of Levi's room, sighing, you stared at your companions "Okay~! Who knocks on the door?"  
  
They pushed you towards it and you mumbled, "You guys are kidding, right?"  
  
They shook their head and you grimaced, _well... Fuck._..  
  
Taking a deep breath as you counted to three, you knocked, _why am I so nervous_?  
  
The door opened revealing a drowsy Levi, "What are you kids-"  
  
The short man yawned as he closed his eyes, stretching, "doing here? Go celebrate Christmas downstairs!"  
  
You noted a small tone of annoyance and bit your lips as you were about to smirk, "Well..."  
  
Eren signaled everyone and you all shouted, "Happy Birthday, Captain Levi!"  
  
Levi frowned, surprised, "How did you guys know-"  
  
You cut right through, "Who cares! Instead of being all alone, we decided to keep you company! We are going to bug you all night long!"  
  
Eren, Jean, Sasha and Connie were dangerously narrowing their eyes as they smirked as Levi shook his head, "nu-uh! Tomorrow we have drills! You guys can't party, I'm tired anyways!"  
  
He sneezed and you gasped, "You caught a cold! That why you didn't want to be at the mess hall! You didn't want germ to contaminate us!"  
  
The short man side-glanced and you couldn't help yourself as you mumbled discretely, "Damn it, Levi... is so damn adorable!"  
  
Levi blushed as he whispered, "I am not adorable, stupid-"  
  
He coughed surprising everyone as Jean scratched his nose, "I'm seriously surprised, I can't believe it! To think that one day we'd see the super titan slayer get sick!"  
  
The raven haired man pouted  "Sorry, Jean, for only being a damn human!"   
  
You went to Levi and pushed him in his room, allowing everyone to come in, "enough, enough and anyways, who the hell will actually wake up tomorrow! I am pretty sure most of the members will have hangovers!"  
  
As you entered in Levi's private quarter's, you saw that he had an desk here too, "Armin, Mikasa, drop those on Levi's desk!"  
  
Levi shook in head, distraught, "You kids are really persistent..."  
  
Everyone smiled at their Captain as Krista counted the cups,"Of course, sir! If we weren't persistent, how were we supposed to kill titans and still be alive to tell the tales?"  
  
Eren nodded, excited to fool around with everyone, "Don't worry about your germs, I bet no one will be sick... aside if we get a hangover!"  
  
The superior sighed as he closed his eyes, giving up, "Fine, you brats win!"  
  
You jumped, joyous, "So Captain Levi will feast with us! No tables, so we get to eat on the floor~!"  
  
Levi face-palmed, "why are you so excited? We are eating on the floor!"  
  
Smiling as you nudged his sides, you exclaimed, "who cares! Just means we can all eat while we do a closed circle!"  
  
Everyone got close and set everything on the floor, the bottles and foods were in the middle as they sat, making a circle: Armin, Mikasa, Eren, Levi, You, Sasha, Connie, Jean, Ymir and Krista closed the circle being next to Armin.  
  
After everyone finished eating,they happily chatted as they drank to their hearts content while you and Levi picked up the plates and utensil, "(Name), we are going to bring those to the kitchen."   
  
You nodded and followed him out the room, "Well, Captain, you are taking this like a pro..."  
  
He 'hned' as you stared at his back, "Sorry! I should have token all of those and went to the kitchen myself! You are sick after all."  
  
You walked behind him, _he is my superior, I am not his equal to walk besides him_.  
  
A voice snapped you out of your inner thoughts, Levi was staring at you, "You don't need to walk behind me... Walk beside me."  
  
Blinking, you observed him, refusing to believe it, _is he really... letting me walk beside him?_  
  
You tilted your head, showing him a confused and uncertain expression, "Are you... Really... Sure?"  
  
The man sighed as he nodded, "of course! Your not my lackey, but my colleague and equal."  
Blinking, you ran to his side, _he's a lot more considerate than I thought..._  
  
Arriving at the kitchen, you found out it was empty, "Should we clean the dishes?"  
  
The older man nodded, "Let's do it."  
  
You agreed while you strolled to the sink, "we should do this fast so you can rest. Oh crap... We drank a lot too, I bet they will all drop like flies in your room."  
  
Levi shrugged as he threw out the rests, "I have some extra blankets in my room..."  
  
You nodded as you prepared the water to wash and rinse, "Pillows?"  
  
Levi hummed as he brought the plate and dumped them in the water, "We are 10? I've got 4 of them."  
You brought your hand to your chin rubbing it, you closed your eye and snapped them open as an idea emerged, "I could get the ones in my dorm, we are 5 girls, so 9 in total."  
  
Levi started washing the plates and passed them to you so you could rinse them, "Guess we will figure this out when we are done here."  
  
When the dishes were done, 15 minutes later, they marched towards your dorm. Getting 5 fluffy pillows from the beds, _Pretty annoying carrying so many pillows._  
  
Right on cue, as if he red your mind, Levi took 2 of them, "You seemed troubled."  
  
You stuttered as you observed him, blushing, "hum... thank you for helping me!"  
  
Levi nodded as you were leaving your dorm, you were now walking toward Levi's room.  
  
You arrived in your superiors room, finding all of your comrades knocked out, "Well, good thing we brought some of your pillows."  
  
Smiling as you entered the room, you mumbled, "at least they enjoyed themselves, but more importantly..."  
  
You turned around, asking the man entering behind you, "Did _you_ enjoy yourself?"  
  
Levi blinked as he side-glanced, trying to hide the blush that was sliding it's way from one cheek to the other.  
  
He stayed silent as he saw that they were in 4 pairs: Armin and Eren, Mikasa and Sasha, Connie and Jean, Ymir and Krista.  
  
Levi went to his drawers, getting 4 thick covers and he got all his pillows, throwing them at you, _so nine pillows eh? Guess my head his sleeping on my arm tonight._  
  
Carefully, you set the pillows under everyone's head while Levi covered them with his clean covers.  
  
Levi then went to his bed, got the cover on it while he took his last pillow and came back to the circle, confusing you as he sat next to you, "Shouldn't you sleep on the bed, Captain?"  
  
He shook his head, raven hair swaying, "And leave you alone while you sleep on the floor without a cover and pillow? Scoot closer."  
  
You blinked as you softly gasped when he snaked his arm around your waist, bringing you closer to him, wrapping the blanket around both of you, "But your cold... Won't it worsen-"  
  
Levi lowered his upper body, forcing you to follow and both heads fell on his pillow, "stop trying to be so nice [Name] and shut up so we can sleep."  
  
You blushed as you noticed how close his face was and you voice was wavering, "O-okay... You still didn't say whether you enjoyed the evening or not..."  
  
He stared into your eyes and he rolled them, "I did... enjoy it..."  
  
Pausing, he closed his eyes, "I didn't think I'd be able to celebrate my birthday like this again... with them gone..."  
  
He frowned as he opened, half his lids covered his blue eyes, looking downwards as you saw tears welling up at the corners, "Levi..."  
  
You brought your body closer, hugging him as you kissed the side of one of his eyes, "We can't, really, replace them."  
  
You held him fast, trying to give him as much human warmth as you could, "But we can, at least, try becoming as important as them to your eyes."  
  
He opened his eyes fully as he held you even closer, "thank you for caring, (Name)..."  
  
He sat his head on top of yours as you nuzzled his chest, bringing a hand on his chest, "Captain Levi, I really like you..."  
  
You closed your eyes, drifting off as you heard him grunt, clasping a hand around yours, that was lingering on his chest.  
  
  
The next morning, your eyes fluttered open and you suddenly felt a jolt of pain passing through your brain, _owwww!_  
You were careful not to wake the person besides you as you noticed your head was on his chest, making your cheeks flare up, "I-I..."  
  
Feeling something at the back your neck, you let out a cough, _I coughed?_   
  
Itching eyes and running nose were also present, _did I caught his cold_...  
  
You sighed as you closed your eyes again, _well! Forget drills today._..  
  
Re-falling in a deep slumber, you felt yourself being shaken, forcing your eyes open and you stretched, "What's up...?"  
  
You rubbed your eye and coughed as you sniffed, tired, "I want to sleep in..."  
  
Levi frowned as he messaged his temples, "Damn it, you caught a cold..."  
  
You smiled as you cracked your neck, seeing the other guys are still fast asleep, "don't worry about, it just means that I can stay with you since you'll withdraw yourself from everyone."  
  
He blinked as he blushed again, "Idiot..."  
  
You grinned as you forced him back on the pillow, "You can exchange germs with me for the entire day."  
  
You brought your lips onto his and kissed him, feeling him nipping after your lower lips, you allowed him to slide his tongue in.  
  
As you released him, he knitted his brows and sighed as he enclosed you in his arms, letting you lay your head on his chest again, "(Name), You are a great present..."  
  
You hummed, "a present from whom?"  
  
Levi blushed as he lightly flicked your forehead from annoyance, "From whoever gave us our red string of fate."  
  
You giggled as you kissed his chin, "Speaking of presents-"  
  
You forced yourself up and quickly went to the desk, grabbed both bags and came back near Levi, who was now sitting, "these are from Erwin and Hanji."  
  
You sat on the floor next to him as he opened the bags, finding plenty of new cleaning supplies and you covered your mouth, concealing the surprised gasp that was going to leave your mouth, "well, I guess the gift is fitting... hehe..."  
  
Levi side-glanced at you and smirked smugly, "well, these are pretty expensive so I'm pretty happy with this present."  
  
You nodded as you felt your chin being pulled and your face was at mere inches from him, "but it doesn't beat you..."  
  
Your lips quivered and you blinked as you were staring lower, to his lips, felling one of his hand sliding up and down your back, "I feel the same. I'm happy you share my feelings, Levi."  
  
You crawled on his lap and hugged him, "So I guess I am your birthday and Christmas present, I think you are being spoiled."  
  
He snorted, "Me being lucky by falling in love with a brat? Don't kid yourself, (Name)! You troublesome-"  
  
You were suddenly kissed, "young woman!"   
  
You kissed him back as you wrapped your arms around his neck, forgetting everything around you.  
  
~x~  
  


[Bonus]

  
You were hearing hushed giggles and you flushed, "You guys are awake, aren't you?"  
  
The other 'sleeping' occupants rose up in a sitting position as Armin scratched the side of his head "Sorry, were awake for a bit!"  
  
You and Levi started at one another and back them, red as they all spoke, "Congratulation on being a couple!"  
  
The rest of the day was spent on drinks, food and more celebration as everyone shared gifts in the mess hall, aside from you and Levi who stayed in his room, alone.


End file.
